A smart contract for distributed ledger technology may include logic to evaluate information and provide deterministic outcomes that are tracked in a decentralized network of blockchains. An oracle may provide a trusted external source of information for the smart contract. In some examples, the oracle may receive data from a single source, which ensures a smart contract operates deterministically. Single data source oracles may be subject to vulnerabilities, such as failure, security threats, inaccuracies, or deprecation, which could degrade the quality of information provided to the smart contract or result in improper execution of a smart contract. Under consensus-based approaches, multiple oracles may operate according to an oracle consensus protocol. The oracle consensus protocol may specify rules for establishing trust levels for the multiple oracles. Consensus-based approaches may take time to derive consensus, and compromised data may be sent to a smart contract or stored on a blockchain before corrective action is taken.